


Ведьмин приворот

by Profundum_AB



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2019-04-08 17:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14110239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundum_AB/pseuds/Profundum_AB
Summary: Акако в очередной раз пытается поработить Кайто, но если ранее на тех же ограблениях Куроба чаще находился в одиночку, то теперь у ведьмы появилась новая проблема: Кудо Шиничи. С этим непредсказуемым детективом любой её план наверняка пойдёт под откос.





	Ведьмин приворот

Темнота сгущалась. Луна мягко освещала затихшие улицы ночного Токио, столь спокойные и безмолвные, что редкий прохожий задумывался: а действительно ли он находился в столице Японии? На самом деле, наверняка нет ничего странного в обычной тишине одного из спальных районов города, где не построено ни ночных клубов, ни шумных магазинов. И всё же, что-то с ним было не так. Одним из отличий служил тёмный особняк, похожий скорее на замок, заметно выделяющийся средь череды чуть разных, но, тем не менее, однотипных домов. Другим — наличие целой стаи воронов, что вольготно расселась на ветках искривлённого дерева, растущего рядом с тем самым особняком.

Его хозяйку звали Коидзуми Акако.

Пожилые соседи поговаривали, что эта девушка — ведьма. Люди более молодого возраста просто обходили стороной, пугаясь странного дворецкого. Интересно, как бы они кричали, если бы убедились в том, что это — действительно правда? Акако была потомственной ведьмой, вроде бы с таким же красным, как и у людей, сердцем, но с душой чёрной и одинокой. Наверное, именно из-за этого ей и хотелось добиться всеобщего внимания, склонить целый мир у своих ног, особенно его мужскую часть.

Но недавно эта самая часть сузилась до одной составляющей.

Сейчас у Коидзуми образовалась чёткая и приоритетная цель, с невыносимыми сапфировыми глазами и наглой ухмылкой.

Кайто Кид определённо раздражал: своими взглядами, порой глупыми шутками и розыгрышами. Но тем же временем и безумно притягивал своими поступками, неизменной ухмылкой-улыбкой и, несомненно, пафосными речами, пробирающими до самых костей.

Акако не помнила, когда в последний раз так сильно увлекалась игрой в чувства, настолько, что они начинали казаться настоящими. Ей слишком понравилась его вторая, ночная, сторона, отчего и первая стала казаться притягательной. Куроба Кайто, как его звали в реальности, умел заинтересовывать и выглядеть неповторимым.

На пути к своей цели девушка не скупилась и на руку помощи, выраженную правдивыми предсказаниями и прекращением частых попыток поработить его во время ограблений. Кайто стоило бы оценить её порывы. Жаль, что тот этого так и не сделал.

Акако по-настоящему любила лишь ночь и всё, что за ней скрывается. Девушка привыкла гулять под светом раскинувшихся по небу звёзд и представлять, что в их свету все её мечты становятся явью. Тем более, ночью наступало время магии: зелья варились легче и быстрее, а демоны выходили на связь сразу же, а не когда их проклинали уже которую минуту. Правда, к Люци, которого вызывали чаще всего, это не относилось, но раздражало неимоверно.

Коидзуми вздохнула и покрошила в кипящую воду очередное растение из подготовленной её слугой склянки. В этот раз она решила приготовить любовное зелье другого типа; остальные ведь не сработали. По случайности или нет, но ведьма была поражена. Ей никогда не приходилось заходить так далеко: Акако даже — серьёзно, это возмутительно — полезла на захламлённый чердак, чтобы найти дневники своих давно погибших родственниц и вытащить один из них наружу.

Это зелье было не только парным, но и обратным. То есть, выпив его вместе с Кайто, она может влюбиться в него и сама. Именно поэтому пришлось искать заклинание блока, который бы избавил девушку от этой проблемы. Теперь под раздачу попадёт только Куроба. Осталась самая малость: бросить ещё пару компонентов, а затем обманом заставить парня попробовать зелье. О том, что последняя часть — самая сложная, Коидзуми старалась не задумываться.

Очередной засохший цветочек, вроде бы ромашка, занял положенное ему место в котле.

Девушка прищурила глаза, полыхнувшие алым.

— Три раза по часовой стрелке, верно?

— Верно, госпожа, — ответил басистый голос из-за её спины, — Вам принести чего-нибудь?

— Нет, уходи уже.

— Как прикажите.

Акако раздражённо прикрыла глаза. По сложившемуся опыту она понимала, что всё точно по плану пройти просто не может. Если ранее на тех же ограблениях Куроба чаще находился в одиночку, то теперь у ведьмы появилась новая проблема: Кудо Шиничи. Этот чёртов детектив находил неуловимого вора — хотя, теперь это звучало не столь велико — везде и всюду. Сначала ловил его, а потом затевал долгие разговоры на тему того, что непременно посадит Кайто за решётку. Этот Кудо раздражал даже больше, чем Кид собственной персоной.

Надо было давно нейтрализовать его. Но, хотя аура этого парня и казалась знакомой, девушка не была точно уверена, что видела его рядом с вором до этого года. И это было столь подозрительным, что Акако откровенно жалела об острой нехватке времени.

Вот сейчас как раз-таки подошла очередь лепестков роз.

Бросая в непонятную смесь очередной цветок, ведьма вдруг застыла. Почему-то до этого ей не приходило в голову выяснить, есть ли у зелья какой-нибудь подвох. В панике она бросилась к старинной книге, резко распахивая пыльные страницы.

Так и есть. Подвох на самом деле был. Любовное зелье должно быть выпито добровольно и ведьмой, и её «жертвой». Это звучало как причина очередного провала, но Акако не могла не попробовать. Некоторые ингредиенты было столь сложно найти на чёрном рынке, что уйти впустую они просто не имели права.

Девушка обречённо вздохнула и вернулась к котлу, от сдерживаемой ярости скрипя зубами. Подозрительные тени, до этого окружавшие её, шарахнулись в разные стороны.

Да, её навязчивая идея сделать Кайто Кида своим рабом уже превратилась в манию. Из этой ямы нельзя было выбраться.

Коидзуми в спешке закинула в котёл лепестки, поняв, что пропустила нужное время. Оставалось надеяться, что эта оплошность не сильно повлияет на результат.

  
***

  
— Куроба-кун!

Кайто резко обернулся, как только услышал знакомый девичий голос. Он чуть ухмыльнулся, убедившись, что внутреннее ощущение опасности не зря вопило в негодовании. Акако он здесь встретить никак не ожидал. Всё же, её временное затишье было неспроста.

Они оба стояли на крыше высотного здания, с которого открывался прекрасный вид на ночной Токио. Яркие огни сбивали с мыслей. Хотелось просто развернуться и замолчать, наслаждаясь уютом. Выглядело бы до жути романтично, но ситуация была всё-таки не та. И люди в ней — не те.

— Я уже подумал, что ты наконец-таки прекратила меня преследовать, — Кид натянуто усмехнулся, — и, пожалуй, я попрошу, чтобы ты меня так здесь не называла.

— Даже не думай, что это будет так легко! — ведьма нахально вскинула голову, — ты всё равно станешь моим рабом!

Кид хмыкнул, переводя разговор в немного другое русло.

— Что на этот раз?

— Зелье, — спокойно ответила Акако.

Кайто поднял бровь в недоумении.

— И ты признаёшься в этом так просто?

Коидзуми промолчала, медленно направляясь к нему в своём неизменном наряде ведьмы. В этот же момент железная дверь, ведущая на крышу, отворилась, и оттуда выбежал тяжело дышащий Шиничи, с шальными глазами и слегка растрёпанными волосами. Акако наклонила голову на бок, застывая.

«Только его здесь не хватало!» — ведьма поджала губы, разворачиваясь к удивлённому детективу.

Тот явно не ожидал, что здесь окажется ещё кто-нибудь, кроме вора, поэтому задержался взглядом на её фигуре дольше, чем следовало бы.

— Так понравился костюм нашей милой ведьмы, тантэй-кун? — Куроба лукаво прищурился, бросая ехидные взгляды в сторону своей одноклассницы. Правда, ещё чуть-чуть, и они вместе окончат старшую школу.

Кудо глупо моргнул, вроде бы покраснел, но сразу же собрался. Кайто глухо хихикнул, скрыв это под кашель. Судя по осуждающему взгляду, его манёвр заметили.

— Это часть твоего плана, Кид? — Кудо тоже приблизился ближе к вору в белом цилиндре. Тот подбросил вверх ярко блеснувший камень, по красивой дуге упавший в руки озадаченного этим фактом детектива.

«Вот так сразу?»

— Если бы, — недовольно протянул вор, переводя взгляд на Коидзуми, которая не растерялась и уже вытащила нечто подозрительное в мутной склянке, — ты же не отвяжешься, пока я не выпью это?

Та утвердительно кивнула, всем своим видом выражая нетерпение и полную боеготовность. А уставшему бедному Кайто Киду уже не хотелось противостоять ей, в очередной раз попадая в застывшее временное пространство, окружённое стаей ворон. Прошлых случаев хватило, спасибо.

— Что это такое? — хмуро и подозрительно спросил Кудо, наглым образом перекрывая ведьме обзор на вожделенный объект.

— Любовное зелье, — гордо сказала она, — Кид выпьет его и станет моим рабом!

Глаз детектива подозрительно дёрнулся. Наплевав на внутренние принципы, он наклонился к своему врагу ниже и прошептал:

— Она в своём уме?

И ему ответили:

— Тоже иногда сомневаюсь.

— Я всё слышу! — Акако топнула ногой в возмущении, проклиная про себя и полицию, и всех, кто хоть как-то с ней связан. Иногда те были такими упёртыми идиотами, что ведьма совершенно не понимала, как они вообще способны раскрывать преступления, — и я настоящая ведьма!

— Серьёзно? — Шиничи скептически посмотрел на неё, чуть ли не покрутив у виска, — магии не существует.

Кайто, стоящий сзади, закатил глаза.

— Она существует! — с жаром воскликнула Коидзуми, — красная магия издревле передавалась из поколения в поколение в моей семье! И такому глупцу, как ты, никогда не понять этого!

Детектив помрачнел.

— Оставь эти глупые сказки при себе. Такого просто не может быть.

«Началось», — Кайто обречённо посмотрел на соседнюю крышу, тем не менее, начиная медленно продвигаться куда подальше от этих двоих. Но его почти сразу же поймали за белый плащ, потянув на себя. Красноречивый взгляд Шиничи говорил о том, что они явно не закончили. На заднем плане возмущалась оскорблённая ведьма.

Да, это была явно не та ситуация для романтики и умиротворения.

— Ты просто не желаешь поверить в действительность.

— Серьёзно? — Кудо притянул Куробу ещё ближе, — хорошо, вот что должно сделать это зелье? Выпив его, Кид сразу станет прислуживать тебе?

— Не совсем, — девушка раздражённо вздохнула, не слишком желая что-либо объяснять, — разделившие это зелье влюбятся друг в друга. — Она настойчиво ткнула склянкой в руки смирившегося со всем происходящим Кайто, который, убедившись, что камень не тот, очень сильно хотел домой. Тем более что его представление уже закончилось, а инспектор гонялся за манекеном где-то на другой стороне Токио.

Куроба, рассмотрев склянку со всех сторон, вздохнул и выпил часть жидкости одним махом. Вроде не сработало. Но вкус, однако, отвратительный. Взгляд Шиничи из скептического плавно преобразовался в уничтожающий, но никто этого не заметил.

— И каков процент успеха? — почти что безразлично спросил он, пытаясь понять причину того, что вор не особо сопротивлялся, выпивая его. Поверить в то, что он хотел такого, было сложно.

— Ну, на мне стоит блок, — она задумчиво пропустила прядь собственных длинных волос сквозь пальцы, — значит, стопроцентный.

«Всё же, если бы Куроба-кун был в меня влюблён, то зелье бы не просто не сработало — оно бы не понадобилось».

Детектив выхватил из рук вора смесь с приворотом.  
— Повторяю, магии не существует! И я докажу это на примере.

Акако с ужасом наблюдала за тем, как второй парень выпивает оставшееся содержимое склянки. Кид побледнел, мысленно размышляя о последствиях.

Это был не просто провал. Это был феерический провал!

Оседающего вниз детектива Куроба поймать успел, но удержать безвольное тело в руках не смог, поэтому Кудо всё-таки оказался лежащим на крыше и подозрительно похожим на труп. Коидзуми судорожно пыталась вспомнить симптомы воздействия, когда подозрительно мрачный одноклассник остановился прямо напротив неё.

Ведьма подняла испуганные глаза.

Да, она могла бы собой гордиться — до такого состояния «Люпена современности» не доводили даже преступники из организации, за которой столько лет гонялся и его отец.

Шиничи приходил в себя медленно, но верно. Под руками ощущалось шершавое покрытие крыши того самого отеля, где он, похоже, недавно очутился. Громкие голоса противно проезжались по слуху, отражаясь неприятными вспышками боли. Хотелось тишины и покоя. Чудом вспомнились последние события: так называемое любовное зелье и яростная девушка, смотрящая на него как на чудовище. Неплохой расклад.

— Да ты почти вынудила его!

— Неправда!

«Мне кажется, или Кид на самом деле кричит?» — Шиничи резко расхотел открывать глаза и прислушался.

— А если оно действительно сработает?

— Ха, вот раз он не верит, так пусть теперь и мучается! И что значит «действительно»?

Судя по звуку, Кайто хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. Надо же, его никогда так не выводили из себя.

«Он серьёзно верит в привороты?»

По продолжившемуся спору выходило, что так и есть. Вскоре вор успокоился и уже ехидно и насмешливо отвечал на выпады своей знакомой. Шиничи тем временем высчитывал лучший из вариантов на тему того, как ему поступить.

Хотелось, конечно, вскочить и доказать, что магия не сработала, а это зелье — всего лишь непонятная жидкость. Девушка, мнившая себя ведьмой, начинала его раздражать. И, кажется, это было взаимно. С другой стороны, учитывая, что и Кид с чего-то верил во всю эту чушь, можно было поступить по-другому: притвориться, что зелье всё-таки сработало.

Шиничи, с трудом доказавший самому себе, что его чувства к этому наглому вору отнюдь не дружественные и далеко не враждебные, ни за что не хотел упускать такой шанс. До этого детектив никак не мог собраться и начать претворять свои планы в жизнь. Ран, смирившись с неловким отказом в отношениях, сильно на него ругалась из-за этого. Знала бы она, кого её друг именно имел в виду…

Он с трудом поднялся и посмотрел на человека, так плотно и безнадёжно засевшего в его мыслях. Девушка, называющая себя ведьмой, подозрительно прищурилась.

— И как? — грубо спросила она.

— Думаю… — Шиничи медленно моргнул, подключая все свои актёрские способности, отработанные за время, проведённое в образе ребёнка, — сработало.

Вор сглотнул, попятившись от его взгляда, подозрительно напоминающего обожание преданных поклонниц.

Пора было убегать. И только белый дельтаплан засверкал в тёмном небе, как детектив шагнул к ведьме, хмуро осматривая её со всех сторон.

— Только попробуй подойти к нему.

Акако передёрнула плечами, но в угрозу не вникла. Её однобокая одержимость не позволяла так просто смириться с происходящим.

— Посмотрим, что будет дальше, — она раздражительно расхохоталась, — судя по всему, на Кайто как всегда не сработало зелье. У него слишком много удачи. Так что теперь и твоя ситуация безнадёжна. Ну, хоть что-то хорошее за сегодня.

Шиничи поморщился от сильного ветра. Но когда он раскрыл глаза, девушки уже не было нигде поблизости. Кудо хмыкнул и посмотрел на часы. Ему тоже пора было уйти, заодно вернув камень, украденный сегодня.

  
***

  
Шиничи так и не понял, когда успел влюбиться, крепко и по-настоящему. Чувства к Ран перестали казаться сильными и важными, скорее просто тёплыми, как к родной сестре, но он не хотел расстраивать подругу детства. Тем более, некоторое время он был твёрдо уверен, что взаимности никогда не добьётся. Хорошо, что Мори умела быть проницательной, когда хотела этого.

Наверное, Кид заинтересовал его с самой первой встречи. Хотя, конечно, не в плане потенциального парня, а просто наглого преступника, которого безумно хотелось поймать. Но, увы, превращение в Эдогаву Конана во многом его ограничило.

Теперь же Кудо, переборов некую робость, начал самое настоящее преследование. Если раньше вор всегда дожидался его для очередной самодовольной перепалки, то теперь стремительно убегал сразу после того, как драгоценность была похищена. Шиничи, в свою очередь, неизменно ловил его и зажимал где-нибудь в углу.

— Ты не можешь так просто исчезнуть.

— Почему же, тантэй-кун? — напряжённо протянул вор. Детектив бы соврал себе, если бы сказал, что ему совсем не нравится это прозвище, особенно в исполнении Кида.

— Я хотел бы узнать про тебя больше, — Кудо сделал вид, что задумался, — например, твоё настоящее имя.

Кайто подозрительно дёрнулся, но затих. Явно предпринял очередную попытку побега.

— Не стоит, — Кайто усмехнулся, — оно такое страшное, что ты сбежишь.

— Не сбегу, не моя прерогатива, — Шиничи неуверенно протянул руку, чтобы положить её на чужое плечо, и этой заминки Киду хватило для того, чтобы отбежать подальше, а затем и вовсе скрыться из виду.

Детектив скрипнул зубами. Прямо перед ним, на уровне глаз, висел драгоценный камень, прикреплённый к стене чем-то липким.

Однако интересовал Кудо совсем не он.

И, естественно, свои нападки парень не прекращал.

В другой раз Шиничи, впервые ухаживающий за кем-то, притащил с собой букет цветов. Красных роз, что банально, но больше ему ничего не пришло в голову. Всё проходило гладко, пока эти самые цветы не заметил Сагуру Хакуба. Он в недоумении посмотрел на своего коллегу. Наверняка на его памяти в первый раз кто-то соизволил притащить букет на ограбление.

— Это что? — Хакуба вновь покосился на розы, еле слышно хмыкнув.

— Личное дело.

— Только не говори, что к Кайто Киду, — скорее всего, Сагуру пытался пошутить, но его слова попали прямо в точку.

Подозрительное молчание навело его на верные мысли.

— Эм, — Кудо неловко передёрнул плечами, когда почувствовал на себе слежку, — это для того, чтобы его поймать.

— И как, прости? — Хакуба посмотрел на часы, — хотел бы я выяснить, но всё начинается. Надеюсь, что увижу всё собственными глазами, — парень ухмыльнулся и ушёл к инспектору. Шиничи напряжённо посмотрел ему в след. Терпеть насмешки наглых индивидуумов он не собирался.

Детектив задумчиво зацепился за фигуру высокой девушки, гуляющую среди стеллажей. В тот же момент послышался вой сирены, прерываемый периодическими воплями директора музея о том, что украшение уже украли. Кудо хмыкнул. Его пропажа нашлась быстрее.

И, судя по всему, розы он заметил до того, как неудачливый поклонник собирался их вручить. Конечно же, детектив сделал вывод об этом до того, как получил бумажку с посланием и уже почти смирился, но осадок остался.

« _Я не одна из своих поклонниц, тантэй-кун~_ »

Да, эта попытка была самой провальной из всех.

На самом деле парень боялся, что, избегая его, Кид урежет количество ограблений, но, казалось, их стало только больше. Как и возможностей его поймать.

— Нет, ты серьёзно? — задумчиво спросил вор при очередной их встрече.

Детектив утвердительно кивнул.

— Голубиный корм? — ещё подозрительней поинтересовался Кайто.

— Я решил подарить что-то практичное. Тем более что ты сам просил не относиться к себе, как к девушке, — Шиничи замялся, — хотя я и не пытался.

В этот момент Кид явно сомневался в умственных способностях одного из своих соперников.

А затем смог сбежать ещё раньше, чем обычно. Правда, корм всё-таки захватил.

  
***

  
Ран грозно смотрела на своего друга детства, уперев руки в бока. Она определённо не любила, когда ей что-то недоговаривали, даже более того, скрывали принципиально важные вещи. В том, что ухаживания Шиничи провалятся, девушка не сомневалась — личный опыт, так сказать. У парня всё всегда шло наперекосяк. И если после стольких лет рядом его детективные рассуждения она понимала не всегда, то логику в попытках становления личной жизни прослеживала на раз.

— Скажи мне, кто она, и я помогу.

Шиничи отвёл глаза.

— Сам справлюсь.

— Один — ни за что. И Хаттори-кун тут тоже не поможет, и не пытайся. Вот скажи мне, зачем нормальной девушке нужен голубиный корм?

Да, предмет воздыханий друга она всё ещё не выяснила, но вот всего остального добилась. Пришлось, конечно, угрожать расправой с помощью каратэ, но это того стоило.

Кудо устало вздохнул.

— Хорошо, и что ты предлагаешь?

— Для начала сказать мне, кто она!

Ран возмущённо взмахнула полотенцем. Сейчас она как раз готовила ужин, запланированный к приходу парня в гости. Естественно, Мори хотела расспросить его обо всем ещё раз, но не учла, что иногда её друг бывает более упёртым, чем следовало бы.

— Но… — Кудо замялся.

Часто Ран очень жалела, что в некоторых вопросах он не был таким собранным, как на расследованиях.

— Рассказывай, — строгим голосом припечатала Мори, на этот раз взмахивая половником.

Шиничи всё-таки решил сдаться, приметив угрожающий блеск металла. Все кухонные принадлежности становились страшным оружием в руках девушек. Особенно, когда те ещё показательно хрустят костяшками пальцев, при этом занимаясь боевыми искусствами.

— Кайто Кид.

— Что? — Ран пару раз моргнула, не совсем понимая, — причём здесь он?

— Я… — Шиничи сильно покраснел, но всё же собрался с духом, — люблю его. Кайто Кида.

Мори застыла, обрабатывая полученную информацию.

— Ты серьёзно? — тихо спросила она.

— Более чем.

Ран смерила его долгим и пристальным взглядом, а потом мягко улыбнулась.

— Чего-то подобного я и ожидала, — сказала она и добавила, чуть подумав, — поверить не могу, что и мой друг теперь — фанатка Кайто Кида! Причём настойчивая настолько, что дарит ему голубиный корм.

Кудо побагровел.

— Ран!

— Что, Ран? — половник всё ещё был наготове. — Впрочем, забыли. Но как ты вообще додумался дарить парню цветы?

— Мне больше ничего не пришло в голову тогда!

— Вот именно поэтому надо было сказать мне сразу, — девушка кивнула сама себе, — а почему, кстати, он сразу убегает от тебя? Ты так его достал? Вроде бы это не в характере Кида.

— Меня это тоже беспокоит. Интересно, есть ли шанс на взаимность? — детектив погрустнел.

— Шанс есть всегда, но всё же, после чего ты наконец собрался?

— Ну, — Кудо мысленно припомнил образ той ведьмы, — какая-то странная девушка, зовущая себя ведьмой, наверное, фанатка, пыталась сделать на Кида парный приворот. Ну, вот я и выпил ту жидкость вместо неё, чтобы доказать, что никакой магии не существует.

— Стоп, подожди, — Ран выключила плиту и вскинула руки вверх, — Кид думает, что ты под приворотом?

— Ну, видимо да…

Мори рассержено вздохнула. Она была чуть ли не в бешенстве.

— Значит, он уверен в том, что твои чувства ошибочны. И даже если он что-то испытывает в ответ, и у тебя есть неплохой шанс — никогда не признается.

— После того, как я действительно убедился в его вере в такую чепуху, то я пытался показать всю свою серьёзность, но…

— Ужасно ты пытался!

— Мне нужен был повод, и я уверен, что на самом деле это очевидно, что я притворялся перед той девушкой.

— Не очевидно. Скажи же прямо, а не ломайся!

Их спор прервал громкий хлопок двери. Мори Когоро вернулся домой немного выпившим, но в целом бодро и устойчиво держался на ногах. Девушка, заметив своего отца, оставила бедного друга детства в покое. Шиничи облегчённо выдохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

***

  
Куроба делал очередной бумажный самолётик, стараясь успокоить расшатанные в последнее время нервы. Детектив совершенно не давал бедному вору проходу: настойчиво преследовал, нёс какую-то ерунду, зажимал в углу, а потом пихал в руки предметы подозрительной наружности. Наверное, если бы он был столь активным в настоящих попытках поймать его, то Кайто — нет, он не хотел этого признавать — уже был бы за решёткой. Хорошо, что Кудо преследовал другие цели. Куроба вздохнул. Плохо, что эти цели причиняли столь много проблем.

— Что тебя мучает, Куроба-кун? — Кайто медленно повернул голову в сторону, откуда его позвали, чтобы увидеть склонённую к нему Акако.

Ведьма с тонкой улыбкой разглядывала бледного парня, высчитывая в уме, станет ли ей легче склонить вора в таком состоянии к своим ногам.

— Век бы тебя не видел, — обиженно буркнул тот, отворачиваясь.

Если бы Аоко не ушла за классным журналом, она бы выкрикнула что-то на подобие: «О, Бакайто не в духе? Как же редко это бывает!» Вместе с ней ушёл и Хакуба, у которого, что угнетало, появились новые темы для издёвок. Кайто устал утверждать, что он не Кид и не получает никаких букетов от молодых детективов.

— Это всё из-за Кудо Шиничи, верно? — Коидзуми помрачнела.

Куроба решил не отпираться.

— Скорее, из-за твоего любовного зелья. Молодец, насолила. Теперь он никак не отстанет.

Ведьма удивлённо моргнула.

— То есть?

Кайто смерил её подозрительным взглядом.

— Что не так?

— Как сказать?.. — девушке было неловко вспоминать о своей ошибке. — Я случайно кинула один компонент позже, чем следовало, и зелье приобрело временный эффект. Этот детектив, что, всё ещё гоняется за тобой?

— Наверное, — вор невесело усмехнулся, — уже привычка.

— Или нет, — сама не зная почему, сказала Акако, — приворот мог не сработать, если его чувства к тебе настоящие.

— Думаешь, он притворился тогда, на крыше?

— Возможно.

Девушка посмотрела в окно, а Кид устало покачал головой. Пора бы и выспаться нормально.

— В любом случае, — его голос посерьезнел, — он детектив.

Коидзуми довольно ухмыльнулась.

— Тогда ты тем более обязан мне подчиниться! — Акако захохотала, а Кайто скривился. Всё же, лучше прогулять: он готов к контрольным тестам, а новое ограбление не за горами.

Через несколько дней парень почувствовал себя намного лучше, хотя, последний разговор с Акако не давал ему покоя. Ему хотелось узнать, правда ли Шиничи поступил так по-странному, совсем не в своём духе, но главное — для чего.

И он совершенно не удивился, когда на крышу очередного отеля ворвался взъерошенный детектив. Правда, на этот раз у него с собой не было ни букетов, ни больших пачек с чем-то.

— Ты так быстро разгадал загадку, Тантэй-кун?

— Это было очевидно, — Шиничи самодовольно ухмыльнулся и подошёл ближе к вору, демонстрирующему крупный камень, отсвечивающий зелёным в свете луны, — может, мы поговорим?

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Кид, сверкнув глазами. Кудо затаил дыхание, — но о чём?

— О нас, — громко сказал детектив, подходя ещё ближе. Вор, наоборот, шагнул назад, почти приближаясь к стене пристройки.

Кайто хмыкнул.

— Никаких нас нет.

— Пока нет, — Шиничи покраснел, чувствуя, как его собственное сердце бьётся быстрее, — но я хотел бы. Ты не врёшь, но и недоговариваешь правду, — он усмехнулся, — а я соврал. Та штука не сработала. Я и так… был влюблён в тебя.

Стоило не забыть купить Ран коробку её любимых конфет. Она долго вбивала в своего друга силы на признание.

В тени монокля не было видно, как Кайто распахнул глаза, а его щёки чуть покраснели; зато дрогнувшие пальцы и застывшая фигура просматривались просто замечательно. Он хотел было ответить, но ему не дали. Кудо уверенно шагнул навстречу Киду, нагло беря того за руку, скользнув ладонью по шёлку перчатки, заставив прижаться спиной к стене и не давая вырваться.

— Пойдём на свидание?

Куроба напряжённо усмехнулся.

— Посмотрим на звёзды в парке?

— И никаких ограблений.

— Так и быть. Но и никаких расследований.

— Конечно.

Теперь оба парня могли расслабиться. Хотя бы до того момента, как на лестнице, ведущей на крышу, послышится топот инспектора.

Вор нахально сверкнул глазами, наклонился к своему детективу, легко и мимолётно целуя в губы. А потом взял и исчез в клубах дыма, оставив Шиничи глупо улыбаться и игнорировать вопросы напряжённого Накамори.

Акако наблюдала за ними с соседней крыши и горько улыбалась.

Да, её навязчивая идея сделать Кайто Кида своим рабом уже превратилась в манию. Но пора поставить точку. Из этой ямы нужно было выбраться.

  
***

  
Шиничи пришёл в нужное место ещё раньше назначенного времени и теперь не находил себе места. Он постоянно поправлял чуть мешковатую футболку с каким-то непонятным рисунком, которую ему настойчиво впихнула Ран, когда сам Кудо выбирал что-нибудь из рубашек.

Наверное, он слишком нервничал. Особенно, когда представлял, как всё пройдёт и как поведёт себя Кид. К слову, тот так и не представился. Но Шиничи очень надеялся, что он сделает это сегодня.

Нервного детектива сзади тронули за плечо, и он резко развернулся, встречаясь с насмешливыми глазами цвета сапфира. Шиничи не считал себя романтиком, но другой цвет для описания увиденного определённо не подходил.

Напротив стоял парень его возраста, удивительно похожий и вместе с тем отличающийся чем-то неуловимым. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, но одежда была выглаженной и точно недавно постиранной.

Детектив удивлённо моргнул.

— Привет, — первым поздоровался Кид. В том, что это был именно он, Шиничи не сомневался, — что, глаз не оторвать?

— Привет, — ответил Кудо, успокаиваясь, — узнаю твоё самолюбие.

Кайто весело хмыкнул и схватил бывшего соперника за руку, утягивая за собой.

— Меня зовут Куроба Кайто.

— Серьёзно?..

— Да, сходство есть, — голос парня, в отличие от поставленного в образе Кида, был более звонким, но таким детективу он нравился намного больше, — первым Кидом, как ты, наверное, догадался, был мой отец. Мне до сих пор интересно, кто из родителей придумал назвать меня в честь отцовского образа.

Шиничи сжал чужую руку в ответ.

— Так получилось, что я учусь вместе с Хакубой, а та девушка, Акако, — тоже моя одноклассница.

— Та, которая, ведьма?

— Ну, если тебе так спокойней, то думай, что она ей себя только считает.

Иногда ведьмин приворот бывает полезен. Если раньше Кайто терпеть не мог нападки Акако с её зельями, то теперь был ей даже благодарен. Он мог спокойно держать за руку своего детектива и не оглядываться назад, ожидая от того каких-нибудь наручников или чего похуже. Куроба мог спокойно ответить на все вопросы, не скрываясь, а затем наконец признаться в своей любви тому, кто этого ждёт.

А ещё он без зазрения совести сходит к Коидзуми в гости и попросит что-либо от проклятий.

Потому что на их первом свидании Кайто и Шиничи влезли в очередное убийство.

 


End file.
